Shuff Amuck
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Parody of the Looney Tunes short, Duck Amuck. Starring Shuff from Mixels. With special guests, Lifty and Shifty from Happy Tree Friends.


**Shuff Amuck**

 **Dedicated to those who did this parody.**

 **With the voices of**

 **Jess Harnell as Shuff from Mixels**

 **Kenn Navarro as Lifty and Shifty from Happy Tree Friends**

We see a castle scene, as a Cragster with his body and head one connected roundish shape, an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth, a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown, a noticeably rocky texture to his body, black widen arms at the ends, black pincer-like hands and short black legs that connect to boot-like feet, which are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them, comes out with a sword, wearing musketeer clothing; he's Shuff.

"Stand back, enemies," he declared. "They sample my blade. Touché!"

Shuff points the sword further into a blank scene which he notices.

"Enemies, hmm?" he said. "En garde, hmm? My blade?"

He tip-toed out and came back out, as he said, "Hey, psst! Whoever in charge here? Scenery? Where scenery?"

A paintbrush came out and painted the scene into a farm, as Shuff came back out.

"Stand back, enemies! They sample..." Shuff paused and turned around to see the farm scene. "My…blade? Hmm." Then he turned back annoyed to the artist and said, "Okay, have it your way!"

Shuff rushed back and came back out, wearing farmer's clothing and holding a rake.

Shuff: _**Shuff the Cragster had a farm.**_

 _ **E, I, E, I, O**_

As he walks the scene changes into an arctic scene with an igloo.

 _ **And on this farm, he had an igloo.**_

When Shuff saw this, he stopped walking as he sang in a slow, dumb way, "E...I...E...I...Oh!" He then turned to the artist, as he said, while holding the rake, "Would it be too much to ask if we make up our minds, hmm?" Shuff dragged the rake as he walked off-screen. He came out wearing skier's clothing, riding on skis.

Shuff: _**Dashing through the snow**_

 _ **Yeah-ha-ha-ha-ha**_

Shuff passed the snow towards a Hawaiian scene.

 _ **Through the fields we go**_

 _ **Laughing all the way... Eh?**_

Shuff stopped, looked at the scene, and then back at the artist, before he walked off again. He came out, playing a ukulele and wearing hula dancer's clothing.

Shuff: _**Farewell to thee**_

 _ **Farewell to thee**_

He passed through a blank scene.

 _ **The wind carries back our sad refra-ha-ha-ha-hain**_

 _ **One last embrace before we say...**_

He stops again when he sees the blank scene and then looks at the artist.

"Buster, it may come as complete surprise to you that it parody of computer-animated episode," Shuff explained, as a pencil erases him all the way up. "And then in computer-animated episodes, they have scenery, and in all years I-" When the pencil stopped, Shuff was gone, but his voice was heard, as he said, "Alright, smart aleck, where me?"

The paintbrush came out and painted Shuff wearing cowboy's clothing and holding a guitar. He shrugged and played it with a smile, but there was no sound, which got his attention. Annoyed, he held up a sign that said, 'Sound please!'

We hear a gun loading and then when Shuff played, it sounded like a machine gun and it shook. When it stopped, he grabbed his hat and played the guitar again, making a car noise. Shuff rubs his chin and then he angrily threw it to the ground, making the sound of a gun shooting and a donkey braying. Shuff picks it up and leaves.

He comes back, out of his outfit, and glares at the artist. He was about to speak with his finger pointed and his hand sticking out, but his yell made the crow of a rooster. He closed his mouth. He tried again, but made monkey noises. He covered his mouth again and let it go to talk again, but all that came out was an ee noise and he quickly covered it. He then puts his arms down by his side, breathes hard, and his white eyes turn red around his black pupils.

He screamed crazily, jumping about, as he threw a temper tantrum and then yelled, with his hand pointed, "AND ME NO BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!"

Shuff's finger then fell, as he smiled, but then a serious look appeared on his face, as his eyes went back from red to white.

"Look, Mac," he said, "just what going on around here? Let get organized, hmm? How about scenery?"

He walked off and a pencil drew a city, but it was black and white and Shuff came back, with his back turned.

"That dandy," Shuff said, sarcastically. "Ho-ho, that rich, me say." Then he turned and ordered, "Now, how about some color, dum-dum?"

That's when a paintbrush painted him, as he screamed, "Hey!" After that, he was colored in different patterns. He got ticked and jumped about, while yelling, "NO ME, YOU SLOP ARTIST!" He breathes hard as the pencil erased his body except for his eyes and mouth.

"Well? Where rest of me?" asked Shuff.

The paintbrush painted a purple flower head on Shuff and made a green body with light green rubber feet and a straight tail with a pink flag that has a baseball and a nail.

"It no though me lived up to my contract, goodness knows," said Shuff, as he walks off to a blank yellow scene. "And goodness knows that it no that I have kept myself washed, goodness knows. Me done that. That strange. All sudden me no quite feel like myself." Shuff then stopped and looked at the artist, as a mirror is drawn and he said, "Oh, me feel alright and yet I-I uh-" When Shuff looks at himself in the mirror, he screams, "AAAAAAAAH!" He then looked at the artist with an annoyed look, as he said, "You know better than that!"

The pencil erased him and the mirror fast.

"Well?" Shuff asked.

The paintbrush paints Shuff in a sailor outfit. He looks down and is impressed.

"Sea picture, eh?" Shuff said, as he examined his outfit. "Me always did wanna do sea epic. Now, Mr. Rembrandt, if you kindly approach with little appropriate scenery."

Shuff: _**Over the sea, a-let's go men**_

The paintbrush paints a sea under him and an island nearby with palm trees, a volcano, and smoke coming near Shuff.

 _ **We're shoving right off**_

 _ **We're shoving right off**_

Shuff then notices he's over the sea, as he said, "Again?"

Shuff falls in the water. He swims right over to the island and shouts very low, "Hey, come here! Come here! Get me close-up, close-up!" But the film frame contracted around Shuff. "It close-up?" He said, before he yelled angrily, "CLOSE-UP, YOU JERK! CLOSE-UP!"

The camera zoomed to an extreme close-up of Shuff's eyes, which are bloodshot.

"Thanks for sour persimmons, cousin," Shuff said, sarcastically, as he turned and walked away through the blank white scene, while he was out of the sailor outfit and turns around, his eyes back to normal. "Now look, Buster, we have understanding."

That's when a black blanket fell on his head.

"Now what?" asked Shuff angrily.

The paintbrush paints a brown stick.

"Brother," Shuff said, as he put the stick under the black blanket. "What way to run railroad. Now, look, as I was saying-" The stick broke and the blanket fell on Shuff. He pushes it and holds it but he slips and hits the ground. Shuff screams at the top of his lungs and tore the black blanket, with torn fabric on top. He speaks while panting, "Alright, we get picture started."

The scene shrinks in the middle and shows a The End sign.

"No! No!" Shuff yelled, pushing away 'The End' sign. "Listen, pal, we discuss thing here. Me tell you what, you go your way and me go my way. Live and let live, right?" Shuff then breaks the fourth wall and talks to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," Shuff said, "there will be no further delays. So I attempt to entertain you in my own style."

Shuff then began dancing to the Monster High Fright Song.

 _ **Monster, Monster High  
Monster High, Monster, Monster High  
Come on, don't be shy  
Monster High  
The party never dies**_

 _ **Monster, Monster High**_  
 _ **Monster High, Monster, Monster High**_  
 _ **Freaky, chic 'n' fly**_  
 _ **Monster High**_  
 _ **Where student bodies-**_

As the scene goes halfway up, showing another Shuff.

"Now what?" Shuff 2 asked.

"Hey, what you doing down there?" Shuff 1 asked.

"Down here? What you doing up there?" Shuff 2 asked. Then he looked at the artist, as he pointed up at Shuff 1 and said, sarcastically, "Down here."

Shuff 1 grabbed Shuff 2 by the scruff of his neck to his scene as the scene came up.

"Listen, buddy," Shuff 2 said, angrily, "if you no me, me smack you right in face!"

"No let that bother ya, Jack," Shuff 1 said, angrily.

"Okay, buddy," Shuff 2 said, about to punch him. "You asked for it!"

The pencil erased the first one which made Shuff spin around and fall on the ground. The paintbrush draws a sky, then an aviator hat, goggles, and a scarf on Shuff, and an airplane.

"Oh," Shuff said, "Me buzz boy. I bet me be better than Niksput!"

The pencil turns the propeller and Shuff flies through the sky. The paintbrush draws a mountain and we hear a crash off-screen. Shuff was still flying with the glass over him and holding the steering wheel.

"Uh-oh," Shuff said, "time to hit old silk." He opened the glass and jumps out. "Geronimo!" He shouted.

He pulls the string and a parachute comes out. The pencil erases it and paints an anvil. It drops along with Shuff off-screen and we hear crashing noises. We come down to see Shuff without the goggles, hat, and scarf, hitting the anvil with a hammer, while babbling Kumiko Noma's Lilium from Elfen Lied.

Shuff: _**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,**_

 _ **Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**_

The pencil erases the anvil and paints a WWII artillery bomb pointing straight up. After a few more hits, the bomb explodes.

"Eh?" Shuff said. He shook himself off and said, looking very ticked off. "Alright, enough is enough. It the final...v-v-very, very last straw! Who responsible for this? It-" A hand holds a paintbrush and paints a white door. "Me demand you show yourself! Who you?! Huh?!" The hand closes the door with a pencil.

We see a green raccoon wearing a fedora, holding the pencil, with another green raccoon observing. Their names were Lifty and Shifty.

They turned to the readers and laughed.

"Are we stinkers or what?" said Shifty.

"Yeah, what an idiot." Lifty added.


End file.
